Getting To Know You
by sallyannj
Summary: MINX Ch One: Early Dating; Ch Two: Alphabet Kisses; Ch Three: Turnabout Is Fair Play
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

As Marissa drove across town she played back in her mind some of her dates with Bianca thus far.

Bianca had managed to gain them entrance to the Barnes Foundation which houses one of the world's leading collections of French impressionist and post-impressionist paintings. They stood close discussing the works of Renoir, Cézanne, Matisse, Manet, Degas, Seurat, Prendergrast, Titian and Picasso. Marissa learned how incredibly well-versed Bianca is on the subject of visual art history. Her head spun as she drank in the barrage of information that was proffered. Later when she moved in for her good night kiss her head spun a great deal more. The kiss left her wanting.

Much later that night as Marissa lay in bed trying to quiet her mind she answered Bianca's mobile phone call.

"Hey, you," she whispered gleefully.

"Hi. Whenever I look into your eyes…I see vivacity, intensity and many a hue I could never properly put a name to. Well, it just came to me now. Your eyes, depending on how the light hits them, are the color of Van Gogh's sunflowers. Good night. Talk to you in the morning." And with that she had hung up.

Damn, she thought, this woman just knew how to make her feel so…incredible. She also knew that Bianca's thoughts, words and actions were genuine. Marissa hugged herself tight, wishing that Bianca was right there, right now…with her. Now how the hell was she supposed to get to sleep!

They attended a concert performed by a brilliant pianist and equally brilliant cellist. There they held hands, leaned on one another and were both moved to tears by the beauty of the music. On the count of "three" they agreed to both point within their programs at their favorite piano piece of the evening. Not surprisingly they had both indicated a piano rendition of Comptine d'un autre été: L'après-midi by composer Yann Tiersen. They did the same for favorite cello piece. One, two, three…they had both pointed to Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major.

They had explored the horticulture at the Longwood Gardens and then gone out for drinks at a cute little club with a nice mixed crowd. They had had a great time, as ever, although Marissa had been a bit peeved. She had really hoped she would have the opportunity to hold Bianca close, and then some, while dancing. Instead she was compelled to move in as close as possible to Bianca on the divan tucked away from the throng.

Bianca had been threatening to take Marissa horseback riding. Thus far she had escaped that potentially embarrassing and painful prospect. She had heard tell that Bianca was an accomplished horsewoman.

They had picnicked in the park. Marissa brought all the food stuffs and paraphernalia while Bianca chose the wine. Marissa laid out a Stewart tartan blanket, lit small glass tea lights, and set out a repast of Parma prosciutto, robiola tre latti, black mission figs, grapes and a baguette. Bianca poured them each a glass of her favorite Alsatian Pinot Gris. They sat, toasted being together, talked, laughed, kissed, fed themselves and one another, and kissed some more. Marissa laid down and Bianca placed her head on her stomach. Marissa read aloud her favorite selections from Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass. She held the book in one hand while caressing Bianca's forehead and hair with the other.

SONG OF MYSELF

1

I celebrate myself, and sing myself,

And what I shall assume, you shall assume,

For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you.

I loafe and invite my soul,

I lean and loafe at my ease observing a spear of summer grass.

2

Houses and rooms are full of perfumes,

…

I will go to the bank of the wood and become undisguised

and naked,

I am mad for it to be in contact with me.

…

A few light kisses, a few embraces, a reaching around of arms,

…

The feeling of health, the full-noon trill, the song of me rising

from bed and meeting the sun

3

But I do not talk of the beginning or the end.

…

And will never be any more perfection than there is now.

…

Always the procreant urge of the world.

…

Not an inch nor a particle of an inch is vile, and none shall be

less familiar than the rest.

4

Trippers and askers surround me,

People I meet, the effect upon me of my early life or the ward

and city I live in, or the nation,

…

My dinner, dress, associates, looks, compliments, dues,…

These come to me days and nights and go from me again,

But they are not the ME myself.

5

I believe in you my soul, the other I am must not abase itself

to you,

And you must not be abased to the other.

The two women then analyzed and actively discussed the poem. They determined that the poem celebrates the poet's self, but, while the "I" is the poet himself, it is, at the same time, universalized.

In stanza 2, the self, asserting its identity, declares its separateness from civilization and its closeness to nature. "Perfumes" are symbols of other individual selves; but out-of-doors, the earth's atmosphere denotes the universal self. The poet is tempted to let himself be submerged by other individual selves, but he is determined to maintain his individuality.

The poet feels joy through his senses. He is enthralled by the ecstasy of his physical sensations. He can revel in each of the five senses.

In the third and fourth stanzas, Whitman scolds lightly for wasting time discussing "the beginning and the end."

Stanza 5 is the poet's ecstatic revelation of union with his soul. He has a feeling of oneness with God and his fellow beings and a vision of love. This union brings him peace and joy.

The poet's intended messages were perceived by them both while the literal word meanings as read and heard were not lost on them either. They were silently contemplative for some time. Marissa then began reading once again.

I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC

1

I sing the body electric…

2

The love of the body of man or woman balks account, the body

itself balks account,

That of the male is perfect, and that of the female is perfect.

The expression of the face balks account,

But the expression f a well-made [woman] appears not only in

her face,…

4

I have percceiv'd that to be with those I like is enough,

To stop in company with the rest at evening is enough,

To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing

flesh is enough,

To pass among them or touch any one, or rest my arm ever so

lightly round his or her neck for a moment,

what is this then?

I do not ask any more delight, I swim in it as a sea.

There is something in staying close to men and women and

looking on them, and in the contact and odor

of them, that pleases the soul well,

All things please the soul, but these please the soul well.

5

This is the female form,

A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot,

It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction,

I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless

vapor, all falls aside but myself and it,

…

Be not ashamed women, your privilege encloses the rest, and is

the exit of the rest,

You are the gates of the body, and you are the gates of the

soul.

8

Have you ever loved the body of a woman?

Have you ever loved the body of a man?

…

If anything is sacred the human body is sacred,

…

9

The curious symphony one feels when feeling with the hand

The naked meat of the body,

A WOMAN WAITS FOR ME

A woman waits for me, she contains all, nothing is lacking,

…

I draw you close to me, you women,

I can not let you go, I would do you good,

I am for you, and you are for me,

On several occasions Marissa could hear and feel Bianca's breathing alter. She knew that Bianca dare not look at her. Not right now. God, she wished she would. She wanted Bianca so badly. Why, oh why could she not melt that reserve of hers?

SPONTANEOUS ME

…

Arms and hands of love, lips of love, phallic thumb of love,

breasts of love, bellies press'd and glued together

with love

With that Bianca shot up from the blanket, grabbed her ever present hand bag, averted Marissa's shocked expression and totally bolted. "I gotta go! Uh, thanks. I'll talk to you later," she called out over her shoulder.

_What the? What the hell had just happened?_ Marissa thought for a moment and then chuckled. Bianca had called her to apologize five minutes later. Marissa was "sorry, not really, for being none too subtle." Bianca was "sorry for being a chicken shit."

Mmm. And then there was the first night they had spent together. Yes, things were out of control all around them: JR's drunken heinous behavior; the Erica/Jane kidnapping/doppelganger saga; Dixie and Zach back from the dead and who knew what next. She had worked up the courage to ask Bianca back to her Yacht Club room, placed a first inviting kiss on her, and then Bianca couldn't help but kick it into higher gear. It was definitely not something she had ever experienced before. Bianca was just so…_soft_! They were determined to move forward together as a team. That first night was… She drew in and exhaled a full breath in remembrance…

"Oh, crap," she said out loud as she drove right by her intended destination.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Marissa doubled back and entered the Miranda Center Headquarters, greeted and signed in with Reception, cleared Security and then stopped at the desk of Bianca's Assistant.

"Hi, Marissa."

"Hi, Stacy. I have a _lot_ to go over with Bianca this afternoon. Can you please see to it that we are not disturbed?"

"Absolutely!" came the response.

Marissa proceeded on in to Bianca's well appointed office closing the door softly behind her. She surreptitiously threw the lock as she did so. Bianca had her back to the door. She was leaning on her desk and was on her land line. "Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su generosa donación. Las mujeres maltratadas en los alrededores de Santiago será de gran ayuda. Sí…Adiós por ahora."

Marissa was familiar with Bianca's fluency in French. Now hearing her command of Spanish was a bonus turn on. She was a sucker for linguistics. She embraces being a nerd, among other things, as does Bianca.

As Bianca turned to disconnect the call the two women locked eyes and beamed at one another. Marissa joined Bianca behind the desk. They greeted one another with a loving kiss.

"Uh, I thought we were meeting at Krystal's for lunch?" asked Bianca somewhat confused.

"Well…you see…I have some rather urgent business to attend to with you."

"Oh, really." Raising that eyebrow. "Business, huh?"

"Well…in a manner of speaking. Yes. I drafted something I want to go over with you. Or…is it over _you_ with…_over and over you_ with?" Marissa sidled in closer to Bianca. "Please. I would appreciate the utmost attention from my audience. Allow me to begin the presentation or should I say ministrations."

"By all means counselor." said Bianca intrigued and somewhat nervous.

Marissa took a remote from atop a conference table. She pressed the button she knew would close all of the window shades. She then dimmed the lights. She heard a faint gulp.

Marissa cleared her throat and raised her chin for dramatic effect." I now present…Alphabet Kisses…as follows…"

"A is for how much I ADORE you…" entwining a hand in Bianca's lush hair and kissing her lips firmly.

"B is for Bianca's BOOTYLICIOUS backside…" placing a hand on each rounded cheek and pulling her close.

"C is for CUDDLE. You can count on endless cuddling…" Marissa placed the side of her head on Bianca's chest, nestled into her neck and clutched her 'round the waist.

"D is for how DELICIOUS life is with you in it." She tasted her lips lightly with her tongue.

"E is for those EYES. Those incredibly expressive, deep, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes," placing very light kisses on both eye lids.

"F is for, well, you can imagine…where my mind went with that…" Bianca's eyes widened. "Relax. For now I settled on F is for FUN. I always have fun when I am with you." Bianca exhaled.

"G is for how absolutely GORGEOUS you are." Marissa held her at the shoulders, took a step back, ogled her up and down, and murmured, "Mmm-mm-mm." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"H is for HAPPY. That is how I feel when I am with you or even just thinking of you – deliriously, capital H, Happy!"

"I is for your INTELLECT. I love and respect your intelligence. I also find it _very_ sexy." Marissa placed light kisses upon each of Bianca's temples and then her forehead.

"J is for JUMPING your bones." Both smirked at this one.

"K is for countless KISSES that I plan to lavish upon you…_each_… _and every_…part of you." With that Marissa took Bianca's lower lip between her own, gave her a nip, a slight lick and then proceeded to kiss and nibble her neck then ear. This elicited a pleasant little moan.

"L is clearly for your luscious LIPS." drawled Marissa, staring at said lips all the while. She then traced both lips with her index finger. This time as she placed her lips on Bianca's she probed delicately with both her tongue and finger.

Bianca half heartedly attempted escape by stepping back. Marissa would have none of that any longer. "Oh, no you don't. You will _not_ elude me." Both eyebrows were raised in response to being pulled back in and by the statement.

"M is for the ball of MUSH I am reduced to when you walk in the room." Marissa feigned melting. Bianca laughed.

"N is for how freakin' NICE you are! You are the kindest person I know." With that Marissa made a slight bow, hands pressed together in front of her heart and said, "Namaste." Bianca returned the greeting in kind.

"O is for…OH...Oh!...Ooooh", Marissa huskily exclaimed in Bianca's ear as she again held her close…" which I expect to hear from you _often_...and _loud_. You once told me that you've 'never been much of a screamer.' Well, I'd like to change that." Bianca couldn't help but smile and blush at that one.

"P is for the sense of PEACE I hope you can choose to feel by wrapping yourself in my love for you." Bianca literally visualized the essence of Marissa's love wrapped around her and engulfing her. She sighed deeply which pleased Marissa no end.

"Q is for my QUEEN…as I shall treat you." Marissa curtsied and kissed the ring on her finger. Bianca giggled.

"R is for the RICH, full life I want to share with you, the girls and AJ." Again, the women beamed at one another – a frequent occurrence of late.

"S is for your sweet SEXY self. I find you fabulously sexy. And doesn't that just work to both our advantages?"

"Hell, ya!' replied Bianca with a smile purposely quoting Marissa.

"T is for my TALLer one. I accept the challenge." Marissa flexed her strong calves to bring her lips even with Bianca's as they shared hungry, passionate kisses. She unbuttoned the bodice of Bianca's dress exposing her black lace demi cups and what lay beneath. She gazed upon her beauty. Marissa felt her sexual arousal jump exponentially. Her next kisses landed on partially exposed breasts. Marissa easily sensed Bianca's heightened arousal. Marissa took Bianca's hand and led her to the chaise lounge. She motioned for Bianca to sit and then proceeded to gently lead her to a laying position with Marissa alongside her. Bianca's eyes were wide and questioning. "The door is locked, all is well, _I love you beyond reason_ and you smell _so_ fucking good," she said as she buried her face in Bianca's neck. The pace of Bianca's breathing increased dramatically.

She raised her head to be sure to look Bianca directly in the eyes. "Now…back to the matter at hand. So to speak," She moved her dominant left hand up under Bianca's dress to run her fingers all over those unbelievably soft thighs.

"U is for this very sexy yet currently superfluous UNDERGARMENT you are wearing." She began to reach between lace and bare skin.

"V is for where I am headed next." Bianca's jaw dropped as Marissa began to caress the outside of her wet pussy.

"W is for I just can't WAIT anymore. _I have to have you._"Marissa held Bianca close while slowly inserting two fingers trying to find just the right pressure and rhythm to elicit pleasure. _"Oh, God, Bianca! You feel so good!"_ Marissa was garnering some wonderful responses from Bianca. Marissa gained even more courage and added her left thumb to the mix. Soon she believed she found what she sought. Bianca seemed to be writhing in ecstasy.

"X is for…X, uh, uh, uh…marks the…spot!" whimpered Bianca. _She was astonished. She was completely losing control. What the…_

"Y is for YOU…_you are fucking me soooo goooood…oh, oh, ohhhh…you are going to make me cum!"_

"_Oh, Bianca, I love you so much! Go ahead, let go. Cum, Baby"_

"Z is for ZEE grand finale…Oh! Oh_, Marissa…what the…what are you doing to me?"_

"_Loving you, Bianca. Loving you."_ Marissa felt Bianca contract, convulse and then go weak.

A good deal later, Bianca rose without saying a word, took herself off to the bathroom en suite, cleaned up, composed herself and re-emerged.

All this while, Marissa was getting a bit nervous. Was Bianca angry with her? Had she overstepped by taking liberties at Bianca's office?

As Bianca approached, Marissa quirked her face and could only say, "Ruh ro?"

Bianca said not a word, grabbed her by the hand, and led her out of the office.

"Stacy, I am leaving for the day." Marissa just smiled and waved. Stacy turned and stifled a giggle.

Out in the parking lot Marissa attempted to speak. Bianca only held her hand up.

"Get in your car and meet me at Wildwind." Marissa could not make her out. Bianca left her standing there, climbed into her own new car and sped away.

"Oh, shit. I've done it now."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Bianca skidded into the crushed seashell driveway at Wildwind. She hadn't bothered to pull into the garage. She stood outside leaning on her car, arms folded, waiting for Marissa who was close behind.

Marissa barely had time to remove her keys from the ignition when Bianca opened her door, reached in, took her by the wrist and pulled her from the car.

"Bianca, I…"

Bianca simply marched into the house with Marissa in tow. She lead their way out to what Marissa jokingly called the west wing. Bianca's suite was out there consisting of bedroom, bathroom, dressing room and home office.

By now they were in the bedroom. Marissa swung 'round in attempt to face the anticipated ire.

Marissa tried to start in again, "Listen, I'm sorry that you're upset. I know that you're going to give me the dressing down of a lifetime."

"Indeed I am. You can count on that!" Bianca retorted. "You _will_ pay!" she said through clenched teeth.

Marissa backed away from an advancing, menacing Bianca. Thud! Damn! Now she had backed herself into a corner, quite literally. Bianca placed her hands on the wall on either side of Marissa leaning her weight forward on one extended leg and both hands. Marissa was trapped. Bianca was glaring at her. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself now?"

"I…I…well…it's just that…I wanted you so bad. And I just couldn't wait. I guess it clouded my judgment. I'm sorry." She hung her head. "Can I plead insanity?"

"Sure. No prob," shrugged Bianca. She couldn't keep the ruse up any longer.

"What!" Marissa's head snapped up. "That…that look. I see that look! You're not mad at all! You never were!

Bianca started about her business unbuttoning Marissa's somewhat taut top. "That's right. I just wanted to get you back to my lair without any argument. And, after all, turnabout is fair play.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Giving you the dressing down of a lifetime. As promised. After that performance at the office – you deserve it – and then some."

"Oh. Ohhh!" as her top was hastily deposited on the floor. Bianca, thinking she might like to take her time, slowly unzipped Marissa's skirt at the small of her back then down her nice ass that wore that skirt so well. Bianca, lowering the skirt, slid kisses all the way down until Marissa stepped out. She kicked off her heels as she did so which left her standing just a hair above 5'4". Bianca then kicked her heels off to get down to her barefoot 5'6" in order to reach her mouth to her lover more readily. Bianca was taking this woman in with her eager eyes. Her incredibly soft and delicious smelling skin. The defined muscle tone of her limbs and torso. This woman, standing here now, who gives herself openly, clad only in matching red lace bra and cheekies. How could she do anything but worship at this temple?

It was then that Marissa saw an altogether different countenance upon Bianca's face. It was that same look of hunger after Marissa had first kissed her in the hotel room. Bianca's desire soared rapidly. She now stepped fully in to this new found temple. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips and tongue against a warm, supple neck. She inhaled her intoxicating scent. She nibbled an earlobe and sucked at the ruby stud. She was purposely ignoring the other woman's lips. Marissa couldn't take it. She grabbed Bianca's face in both her hands muttering, "I want your mouth on mine." This kiss was anything but tender. It was a series of reciprocally hungry, crushing, exploratory, wild, frenzied, can't get enough of you kisses.

Bianca eased Marissa to turn and face the corner. She inverted her hands to grip Marissa's upper arms and slowly ran her hands grasping the length of her arms to her wrists. She placed Marissa's hands on the wall just above shoulder height. She then ran her pinky and ring fingers every so lightly back along the insides of those arms. She felt Marissa tremble. Bianca hurriedly removed her own dress. She leaned her body length along Marissa's mimicking the same position. She clutched Marissa's hip bones pulling their centers together. Bianca began to place slow, lingering kisses and nibbles all along her back. She released "the girls" from their strapped and laced confines. Now from this same position she continued kisses to the back while she caressed, teased and pinched breasts and nipples. The nerve endings in her hands and all over her body ensured that her brain was receiving the messages in the pleasure center. Marissa's moans and wriggling indicated the same was true for her.

Bianca believed that Marissa was now ripe and ready for more. While leaning in she reached down to some of _the_ single softest skin surface on Marissa's body. With her finger tips and the backs of her fingers she caressed Marissa's inner thighs. Marissa was being driven wild throughout but she thought surely this was when she would be most likely to beg. Bianca took Marissa's left hand and first kissed the tip of her index finger, licked it and then took the entire digit into her mouth and sucked – hard – with the full length of her tongue.

_Uh, I was wrong. Bianca is not through with me yet_. Bianca then adroitly placed her right hand inside Marissa's panties with her index finger seeking and finding her already swollen clit. _Holy shit, Batgirl! Did Bianca just actually urge my legs wider apart with one of her own?_ Bianca wisely replaced Marissa's left hand to the wall so she could steady herself. Marissa could focus on nothing other than the growing fire between her legs and the curious curling of her toes. She was oo'ing and ah'ing uncontrollably now. Bianca knew Marissa was getting close. She placed her left hand down the back of Marissa's panties, reached 'round and placed two fingers up inside her lover moving in rhythm to the circles her right finger was making elsewhere.

"_Bianca! Oh my God!__** Bianca! I'm going to…Oh! **__Please?__** Put your mouth on mine…pleeease?" **_They locked eyes and then both craned their necks to lock mouths. Although Marissa wanted to prolong this ecstasy she had lost all control. The combinations of closeness had been so filling. She climaxed with such force she expelled Bianca's fingers.

For fear that Marissa would collapse Bianca cradled and lifted her to the bed and covered her with a light throw. She snuggled in next to her to hold her and noticed tears glistening in her eyes. Marissa's teary, dazed and blinking eyes communicated that she was temporarily rendered paralyzed and mute.

Several minutes later Marissa wrapped an arm and leg over Bianca resting her head inside her shoulder. "I think you're magic," she whispered.

"As in the art of casting charms and spells or in the informal usage as often used by Brits?"

"As in wonderful, marvelous, exciting. Although you certainly have the ability to charm as well. And, uh…you can charm the pants off me anytime."

"Why, thank you, ma lady."

"Oh, no. _Thank__** you**_!"


End file.
